This project is a continuation of a long-term effort to develop, implement and evaluate a computer-based hospital/medical information system. The strategy is a modular, incremental approach using small dedicated computer systems and the MUMPS programming language. The major efforts are in: (a) Ambulatory Medical Record; (b) Automated Medication Systems; (c) Nurse Practitioner Problem-Oriented Medical Record; (d) Physician Education/Consulting/Testing; and (e) Radiology Reporting. An additional phase of the effort is concerned with improving the MUMPS language and facilitating the transference of the language and the application programs.